Hit Me Back
“'Hit Me Back'” is a song by Jacob Sartorius featuring Blackbear that was released on June 23, 2017. Background Composition The lyrical content is about girls who won’t text back. Trivia * In April and May 2017 he posted lyrics of the song.[https://twitter.com/jacobsartorius/status/855908015777632256 Twitter - You never hit me back :/][https://twitter.com/jacobsartorius/status/863440377801527296 Twitter - The weathers okay, so why you feeling sad ¿] Music video Jacob Sartorius - Hit Me Back Ft. Blackbear (Official Music Video) Jacob Sartorius - Hit Me Back Ft. Blackbear (Official Lyric Video) Released: July 6, 2017 Recorded: June 1, 2017[https://twitter.com/jacobsartorius/status/870388867295100928 Twitter - uh oh. shooting the music video to my song w @iamblackbear today GET READYYY ��] Length: 2:58 Director: Paul Boyd Location: Lyrics 1: Jacob Sartorius Ay, been waiting 'round all summer Seen you posting pics and it's been such a bummer, ay Since we got outta class, gave you my number Supposed to hit me back Jacob Sartorius So now I can't afford to Miss you when it's gorgeous outside Jacob Sartorius What's up with that? Hit you all day, but you never hit me back What's up with that? FaceTimed you, called you, never hit me back What's up with that? The weather's okay, so why you feeling sad? What's up with that? Hit you all day, but you never hit me back 2: Jacob Sartorius You never hit me Monday Took you on a date on Tuesday We were in love by Wednesday And on Thursday and Friday and Saturday Where'd you go Sunday? Jacob Sartorius So now I can't afford to Miss you when it's gorgeous outside Jacob Sartorius What's up with that? Hit you all day, but you never hit me back What's up with that? FaceTimed you, called you, never hit me back What's up with that? The weather's okay, so why you feeling sad? What's up with that? Hit you all day, but you never hit me back 3: blackbear I had you YSL from head to toe VVS rings to let you know If you love me, then where'd you go? I swooped you up in that big white ghost I'm with Jacob, girl, so you know We finna take over the whole world Jacob Sartorius, (blackbear) & Both What's up with that? (Hey, aw, yeah) Hit you all day, but you never hit me back (Why you never hit me back?) What's up with that? FaceTimed you, called you, never hit me back (You never hit me back) What's up with that? The weather's okay, so why you feeling sad? (Why you never hit me back?) What's up with that? Hit you all day, but you never hit me back Jacob Sartorius, (blackbear) & Both (Why you never hit me back?) What's up with that? Hit you all day, but you never hit me back (Why you never hit me back? Me back, me back, hit me, hit me) What's up with that? Hit you all day, but you never hit me back References Category:Songs Category:Singles Category:Left Me Hangin' songs